Togther At Last
by deatheater99
Summary: What happens when jake and rose get together who knows but i do read to find out what happens.
1. Found out

_Together at last_

_"Leave me alone your a dragon I'm a huntsmen I thought could trust you now, leave me alone I never want to see you again."_

_" Rose no wait please don't leave" Jake cried. " I can change just don't go I beg you please stay."_

_"No" Rose said. As she said this she swung her staff as hard as she could at his head she had the staisfing feeling as she head the thunk as it conntected to his head. Jake felt the staff hit his head when it did he saw stars flash and a blinding white light . "Jake get you ass out of bed now. It's almost 12:30 in the afternoon I need you to help you father now." His mom yelled ._

_"Mom did you have to hit me that hard that hurt." said Jake as he held his head where he had been hit ._

_" I did't hit you at all" his mom said._

_"you didn't hit me? " Jake asked confused._

_" Are you alright his mom asked him"His mom asked in a worried tone._

_" No no i'm not mom i had a bad dream last night. . . at least i think it was a dream."_

_"What happened to you last night. Were you at the movies last night."_

_"No why?"Jake asked confused._

_"Because you weren't in bed last night your dad found you last night outside." His mom said confused since even he wouldn't tell her the truth._

_"what i was here " Jake said said now he was confused a lot .' If i wasn't home then where was i could it not be a dream could of it actul happend rose nocked me out.' he thought._

_" Jake were you seeing that girl rose or whatever her name is last night, If you were just tell us we were so woried last night bout you your dad found you unconcis on the ground outside, please tell me were you were last night "his Mom asked as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek._

_" Fine i will tell you mom . i had a dream or at least what i thought to be a dream . Last night dream or real i don't know what it was i found out that rose is part of the huntsmen clan and she found out that I'm a dragon. She said she couldn't see me any more since i was a drgoon and she a huntsmen. The last thing i remember was she had swung her staff at my head and nocked me out i think I,m not sure any more i thought it was a dream or not."_

_His mom who had been siting now had fallen on the floor as she had listened . Jake then got up and walked out of the room to his bathroom to change since his mom wasn't going to move at all she was shell shocked. About an hour later jake went to get his luch /breakfeast since he had not eaten for a while now. After he had eaten he went outside to get some fresh air and that is when he saw some blood on the ground and there was something green in it. Jake bent down and he picked up the green object and he relized that it was a scale a dragon scale, his scale. Werird he thought but as he rechead up to touch his head he almost screamed in pain . He ripped his figgers away and it hit him it really had happend rose had hit him it was not a dream._

_"moooooooooom i think i'm going to need stiches." Jake yelled._

_" Why would you OOOO MY GOD you are going to need stiches least get you a rag to stop any bleeding and mabey it might heal on it self since you are a dragon." his mom said._

_His dad who had heard the yelling sliped in the blood and hit the floor as he fell he saw the cut on jacks head and screamed him self ._

_Thud " Honey when did jake cut him self on the head it looks like a bad cut he may need stiches." His dad yelled._

_"No shit shirlock jake here cut himself last night now he needs a doctor and i'm takeing him there'. His mom snarled._

_"how did he cut him self?" his dad asked stupidly._

_"aaaaaaaahhhhhh" his sister walked in and seeing makes her scream a lot ._

_"mom there is blood on the floor how did it get there." his sister asked._

_Since his sister is like a broken record see kept on saying the same thing over and over again_.

_" lets go honey time to go get your head stiched up so you won't bleed to death on the floor that might be bad"_

_"yea that would be bad" Jake said._

_" Well ms long that should do it. You just need to keep him in bed for a while so it can heal or if he dosn't stay still he may pull the stichs out." Doc Ryan said._

_Jack mean while was sitting on the table just thinking on what had happened the other day."Is it posseably she was under his control. I don't want to belive she would do this to me i have always been nice to her . I promise that i will kill all how are huntsmen for this i will get Rose back._

" Come on jake we have other stops to make today if we stay here any longer they might think we live here. Besides we need to get some food for you dinner and you cn stay in the car if you want." His mom said to him. She soon stop at a light sighed and said " I know how it feels when the one you love turns you away but there otheres in out ther no need to mop about it OkJake."

"Yes mom"Jake said as he rested his head on the window.


	2. dead love

_Together at last_

At school the next day

" Yo jake did you hear what happened yesterday at rose's house" Spud yelled at him " Dude cool stiches how did you get them ...No lrt me guess were you fighting with your self yesterday ... Or did you get it when you kicked the huntsmen ass from hear to the next town."

"Spud will you just shut the heck up i got them from rose yesterday..."

" Rose what happened tell me every thing did you get in a fight with her i told you she was no good for you, Maby you would do better with trixe" Spud said.

" what are you getting me into now Spud."

"What who said that ididn't say any thing jake did" Spud stuttered.

" O come off it spud " trixe said as she walked out of a class room behind them.

"O hey trix"

" Jake is it true rose did that to you cause if she did trix here going to lay the smack down on that bitch hard . Any way me an d spud were wundering if you are going to be busy this weekend. If not we were wundering if yoy would like to come to the movies with us tomorow," Trix asked

Just at that moment Rose was walking down thge hall and she saw jake and she felt a wee bit sad for what she did to him a few days ago so she decided to go apolgy and tell him the truth that she was told to do what she did.

" Hey jake can i talk to you ." Rose asked.

"Why".

"I what to talk to you ". rose said softly

"Why should i trust you" Jake asked.

"To explain what happened to you last time i saw you . i just what to tell what realy happened last night..."

"What do you need to explain you hit me last night as hard as you could and now i have stiches because of you I trusted you. I guess you are no better than the rest of the huntsmen. So leave me alone and go away i don't want to talk to you." Jake yelled.

" Because i was told to do that if i didn't they said they would kill my family do you honestly think i did that because you are a dragon.NO you are just like the rest of the guys i meet selfish and caught up in your self there is no reason i should stay and try to talk to you." Rose replied.

"What do you mean by that. how do i know your not lying just trying to get me to let my gaurd down so you can fish the job you failed well tough luck you are not going to kill me you got that. Last time i trusted you i wound up with stichs in my head explain that." jack snarled back he was in no mood to be seeing rose or hear her bull shit lies. _Ha take that you scum mabey you are just as evil and vile as they are he thought._With that he stormed off.

At home

"Mom" i'm back he yelled up the stairs. slince answered his his call. Werid he thought mabey they went out to the store for some food.As he walked up the stairs he saw the door to his room ripped of and smased he saw blood all over the place. Now jake was scared because no one answered him. And that is when he saw them his mom was sliced bown the middle his sister was liitlery gutted and his dad sat there with a butcher knife all blooded up. Jake almost gaged his family dead no no way he thought.

"Jaaaaakkkkkkkeeeee welcome home your eeeaarrlllyy" His dad said siting up .

"Dad what did you do what did you do."

"Nothing only prrrrooooottttteeeeccccttttiiiinnnggg aaarrreee fffffaaaaammmmiiiillllyyyy from them." He said.

"Dad you did this you did this."

"yes i did now come and die like the rest of them i will make it quiet and fast if you dooooooo." His dad sluured.

"Hell no you killed them and now you are going to die bitch dragon up." Jake yelled. He had almost at once groin to his full size over 8 feet tall and a lean body. His scales were red and so were his wings he had a long muzzle and he used it to rip his fathers head off if he could get close to his now insane dad.

" Your just like them" he said stupid "now you are going to die begging for mercy".

"No i'm not die " as he said this he luged and broke both his fathes legs with a sweep of his tail.

"That hurt why did you do that?" his father said from the floor his father took a swung and mached to nick jake's leg and draw blood.Jake screamed in furrry.

"Now you will lie down and die like a good boy i know" his dad said.

" No i won't"

Jake lifted a hide leg and smashed his fathers arm witch it broke and spead blood all over the place . His dad screamed loud and buried the knife in jake's thigh and jakes's blood was add to the mess. Jake decide to end it he lowed his jaw and tore his fathers head off and it shot blood all over the place.

" I'm sorry father" he said.

As he left he turned around and set the house on fire he knew it would cover up the blood hiding it from the officals hopfully it would also hide the wounds and cremate his familys remains so no one what had happened.

As jake stood over looking the town he sighed.

""What else could possibly go wruong all i once knew is now gone my home friends family and more impotant i have murdered my father i was blinde by my rage toward him for what did.Mabey i am no better thasn he was he killed a family my family mom sis and now my dad. What else have got that i can't lose expect life and blood.


End file.
